


as long as you're next to me

by IzzieBee



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieBee/pseuds/IzzieBee
Summary: “I want you to take my virginity,” Karolina was looking up at Nico through her eyelashes and she couldn’t breathe (she wasn’t convinced she would ever breathe ever again).“Like to the park?” Nico spluttered, “Or to the movies.OrThe College AU no one asked for.





	as long as you're next to me

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much porn without plot, so if that is not your thing, do not read!!!

Nico was trying to study she really was, but Karolina was distracting. 

Not that she was being loud, or rude. She never was; it was like Karolina did not know how to be anything but accommodating, to the point that it pissed Nico off. People were always trying to take advantage, always pushing for more, it made her skin crawl. 

So, no, Karolina wasn’t being annoying. She wasn’t doing anything really. 

Karolina was brushing her hair. Which yah, that should not be that weird, girl had a lot of hair, but she had not stopped brushing for an hour, while staring out their shared window. 

They had been roommates since last year, and she liked to think they knew each other pretty well (they may have both drunkenly admitted they were best friends, cried, and fallen asleep spooning in the same bed, but that's besides the point), so she knew that expression could only mean one thing. 

“So,” Nico turned in her chair to face Karolina, “You’re tinder date didn’t go well.” 

Karolina glared in response, her hair puffing out slightly from so much brushing and she had Nico’s black throw blanket wrapped haphazardly over her shoulders, making her look both smaller and younger then she actually was. 

When they were freshmen their shared room was divided straight down the middle, bright blue comforter with flowers and inspirational poster, and everything bright and sunny, on one side,, and band posters and black and, well everything not bright and sunny, on the other. Now, though, everything was mixed up, Nico’s bed had three of Karolina’s throw pillows, and she had put up one of her band posters above Karolina’s bed to see if she noticed (she didn’t for like, two weeks, and then when she did notice, she was too stubborn to take it down). 

Nico also stole Karolina’s church sweatshirts on a regular basis. She still thought the church was slightly (or more than slightly) creepy, but they always smelled like Kar’s coconut shampoo, and say what you want about Gib, but they made quality sweatshirts. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Nico had to stop herself from smiling. Karolina glaring (at her at least) is about as scary as a growling puppy. 

“Nikki was nice,” Karolina said vaguely, and Nico had to press down that familiar feeling of dread. She had no right, but something about Kar dating made her remember that they were not going to be roommates forever, and that someday there would be some girl who would want to spend all the time with her that she was currently spending with Nico. 

They both shared friends from there freshman year dorms, like Gert, Chase, Molly and Alex (the latter was avoiding them all after their disaster of a break up). They both had their own friends too, from back home and class and in Karolina’s case, church. It wasn’t that they didn’t have other people in there lives, they did, but there was no one in the world who Nico would rather spend time with then Karolina. 

Karolina must have felt the same, because the two of them spent whole weekends together hiking, or studying, or Nico would drag her to concerts. They ate most of their meals together, and Nico knew Karolina’s coffee order by heart (and she knew hers). 

When someone realized how special Karolina was, she was going to monopolize Karolina’s time, like Nico knew she did. 

She hated to think like that, to think of someone taking Karolina away, not only because the thought of not being around her felt like salt in a wound, but because Kar wasn’t an object, she was not something to be taken or given. 

Nico just felt too much, but she didn’t want to put that on Karolina, who introduced her to everyone as ‘my best friend in the whole world’ with a heartbreakingly huge smile, so she buried it deep, deep down. At least it was something that she was good at it, (now she could thank her mother for something- she was pretty sure this particular skill was genetic.)

“That’s good,” Nico plastered on a smile. 

“So was her boyfriend Greg.” Karolina said, rolling her eyes with a huff, “Who she definitely didn’t mention, any of the times we texted for the last week.”

“Shit, I’m sorry Kar,” Nico’s stomach dropped. 

“It’s fine,” Karolina looked away, mechanically brushing her hair once again. 

“No it’s not, it’s fucked up,” Nico’s worry was now replaced by anger, “I fucking hate people on Tinder.”

Karolina had the worst luck on these dating apps. If it wasn’t catfishing, it was girls who weren’t out of the closet and still had boyfriends, and, like today, couple’s looking for their ‘unicorn’ (yuck). 

Dating in real life didn’t seem to work out well either. Karolina came out at the end of her senior year, so she didn’t date in high school. In college she had a girlfriend named Julie, who even Nico had to admit was nice, but who had transferred to a school across the country after they had only dated a few months. They tried long distance, but, amicably, broke up a month into that. After Julie was a series of bad tinder dates and a few drunk kisses with girls at parties. 

Not that she ever thought about being one of those girls. 

Nope. 

Never. 

She definitely didn’t have NC-17 level dreams about her best friend and roommate (or spend extra time in the shower afterwards).

“I just..” Karolina put down her brush carefully. 

“What?” Nico was curious now. Usually Karolina wasn’t hesitant when sharing her thoughts, at least with her (she went to dinner with Kar’s parents, and she was shocked at how her vivacious roommate suddenly became quiet and remote). 

“It’s dumb,” Karolina looked owlish; her eye makeup, half rubbed off making her eyes look huge. 

“Kar,” Nico rolled her eyes, “I have seen you try to open are room with your car keys.”

“I was drunk,” Karolina said, like that explained everything. 

“You were just pointing at the door and saying click,” Nico laughed, “over and over again-”

“I was drunk,” Karolina repeated quietly, then she said, “Forget about it.”

“Come on what is-” Karolina looked so sad, and Nico would do anything to make her smile again-

“I just don’t want to be a virgin anymore,” Karolina said in one breath; she said it so quickly, that Nico almost didn’t believe that was what she said.

“You don’t…” Nico felt like all the air was vacuumed out of there room. 

“I want you to take my virginity,” Karolina was looking up at Nico through her eyelashes and she couldn’t breathe (she wasn’t convinced she would ever breathe ever again). 

“Like to the park?” Nico spluttered, “Or to the movies-”

“I am serious,” Karolina muttered, looking down. 

“Oh,” Nico said. 

Really smooth. 

“Shit, shit shit I have made everything weird,” Karolina stood up and started pacing, “Forget I said anything.”

“Kar, you didn’t.”

She gave her a look. The ‘don’t be stupid’ look. 

“You didn’t make things weird.” Nico said her mind and pulse trying to outrace one and other, “I just don’t know why you would want.. With me.”

“It’s just sex,” Karolina’s voice was harsh, but almost immediately softened, “At least I know you will be nice to me.”

“That’s kind of a low bar.” Nico hurt deep in her chest. She wasn’t exactly sure why. Part of it was, that Karolina worried about someone not being nice to her when she had sex for the first time (she wanted the name’s and numbers of anyone who made her feel like that). The other part, small but still there, was that Karolina might not even be attracted to her, that she might only want to ‘get it over with’ with someone she was comfortable with. She wanted Karolina to want her; she wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

“I shouldn’t have even suggested it,” Karolina ran her fingers through her hair, “You probably aren't even attracted to me-”

“Yes I am.” Nico narrowed her eyes. How did Karolina think that was possible? How could anyone not think that Karolina wasn’t beautiful. 

(She may have told Kar this, drunk at some party, near tears, but if she was a mess there was a decent chance Kar was so drunk that didn’t remember her saying it). 

“Oh.” Karolina’s cheeks were going redder by the second, “You are. I never thought you ever…”

“You know I am bi.”

“Yes.” Karolina refused to look at Nico, her hands now playing with the edge of the blanket, “But that doesn’t mean... That you would like… Sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t apologize,” Nico took a deep breath “Well are you? Attracted to me.”

Kar’s lips quirk up. 

“Now your just fishing.” 

“Maybe,” Maybe she was, but she felt like she needed to hear it more than she had needed to hear anything before. 

“Your gorgeous Nico, you know that,” Karolina bit her lip, “I think your gorgeous.” 

“How would we know,” Nico said, “If we're compatible at all-”

“We could kiss.” Karolina interrupted, “Just to see.”

“I do miss making out” Nico said. 

“It won’t change anything.” It would change everything-

“We will stay friends.” Nico said, “ Best friends. No matter what happens.”

“Ok.” Did that mean- Karolina sat back on the edge of her bed, “Come here.” 

Karolina was looking at her. 

She was was waiting for her. 

Nico didn’t even think about it, she was sliding off of her chair, and crossing the room to sit across from Karolina. She was so close she could reach out and touch. 

“It’s ok if you don’t want-” Nico started.

“Stop talking please,” Karolina said, leaning in, and she was so beautiful it was unreal “So I can kiss you.”

“Sounds good to me-” And they were kissing, or more accurately Karolina was kissing her. 

She was really fucking good at it. Karolina was so sweet, but she didn’t kiss like she was, she kissed filthy and deep, like she wanted, wanted, wanted Nico-

Nico was climbing onto Karolina’s lap, and her hands were on her hips, and they were digging in, but it felt good, the stinging making everything sharper and hotter-

“Yah I think we are compatible,” Karolina breathed against her lips, a smirk in her voice (had Nico ever even seen her smirk?)

“Mhhhm,” Nico said, and she kissed her again. It was like she was seventeen again, when kissing was a freaking revelation, only Kar was a lot hotter (and kinder and smarter and sweeter just better in every conceivable way) than any of her old makeout buddies. 

Karolina pulled away, and Nico made an embarrassing sound as she tried to pull her back in. 

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Nico’s head still felt foggy, but without Karolina’s skin on hers, she heard it: a knock at the door. 

“Fuck.” Nico half heartedly climbed of Karolina who started trying to flatten her hair (which the combo of brushing and Nico’s hand, looked like it went through a 

“I’ll get it.” Nico mumbled, not looking at the mirror, knowing she surely looked debauched. 

“Hey Gert,” Nico opened the door, and even though she was completely clothed, she felt buck naked. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab food before the dining hall closes,” Gert said, with a smile, apparently completely oblivious, “In like fifteen minutes.”

“Sure.” Nico wasn’t sure why she was agreeing, but if she said no Gert would ask why...

“Is Karolina here?”

“Why?” Nico was quickly slipping into panic mode. 

“Because,” Gert said as though she had grown a third head, “I thought she might want to come too.” 

“Oh, I’ll ask her-”

“Sure Gert,” Karolina popped up behind Nico, looking, luckily, almost normal (no one else would notice the blush traveling down her neck right?) “That sounds fun.”

“Great.” 

\-----

They went to the dining hall right next to there building, it didn’t have the good cookies (which were all the way across campus) but it would do in a pinch, or when all of the dining halls were about to close. They filled in for late night, with the rest of the constantly hungry college kids, and were able to secure a table relatively easily (Gert gave off this kind of terrifying energy, that really helped secure tables, it was like her weird superpower)..

“I am going to get seconds-” Karolina grabbed her empty plates as she stood up. 

“How do you eat like you do,” Gert shook her head in amazement, “And still look like that?”

Karolina shrugged. 

“Guess I must be an Alien,” Karolina turned to Nico, “You want anything?”

“Nope.” It was a completely innocent question, but Nico found herself blushing. 

“What about you Gert?”

“I am great, thanks though,” Gert was smiling.

“Ok.” Karolina stood up, heading to the dining hall counter. 

“Your hooking up with Karolina,” Gert said triumphantly. 

“I am not.” Gert could always tell when she was lying. “We kissed.”

“When?” Gert was gleeful. 

“About twenty minutes ago, just once. Well what counts as once?” 

“You tell me”

Nico blushed even harder. 

“So.” Gert smiling like the cat who got the canary, “What was it like, kissing our golden girl?

Nico should have said ‘mind your own business’ or ‘i don’t kiss and tell’ or something else equally caustic; usually she is able to deflect these kinds of conversations with a well placed barb, or straight up rudeness. 

“It was really fucking good.” 

Apparently she is losing her touch. 

“What’s good?” 

Gert choked on her Diet Coke. 

“These cookies.” Nico managed to say. 

“I thought you didn’t like them here?” Karolina’s eyebrows scrunched up, then she shrugged, “Well I am glad.” 

“I am sure you are,” Gert sucked on her straw, more than a little suggestively. 

Nico kicked her under the table, and Gert kept of smirking through the pain. 

Because of course she did. 

\----

Gert, mercifully, ended the teasing there, (although there was definitely some looks thrown Nico’s way, including a couple eyebrow wags, which was a bit much).

Gert went to the elevator, as Karolina and Nico went down the hall, to there floor, Gert calling to them as they walked by:

“Bye girls, have fun!”

They were quiet as they walked back to their room. Karolina unlocked the door, quietly closing it behind the two of them. 

“So,” Karolina said, “We are alone.”

“Yep.” 

Nico wanted to say she kissed her first, but it was more like they collided. They were moving to fast and she should have been trying to slow them down, but Karolina was gently pushing her towards the bed and there was no way she was going to say no to that (or Karolina straddling her, looking down at her like she was an angel, brushing loose strands of hair behind her ears before grabbing her face and leaning in to kiss her again).

Karolina broke away, unzipping her sweatshirt, and depositing it to the side. She started playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Can I?”

“Hell yes.” 

“Cool.” Karolina smiled and it was like looking at the sun. Nico, sat up enough, just far enough up that she could slip off her own long sleeve up and away. 

Karolina’s mouth was slightly open, her hands still clutching her tank top. Karolina was gorgeous in layers of sweatshirts and hats, annoyed that the East Coast had snow, and she was gorgeous in the morning, hair falling out of messy bun and zit cream half smudged off on her forehead. 

She was always gorgeous, now, when she was nervous in leggings and an off white bralette and messy hair and lips slightly red and puffy (Nico did that, it was unreal, like the best dream ever, like, she might have had this dream before but this was way, way better), was no exception. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Nico breathed it out, and it should have sounded stupid to her own ears, she wasn’t cheesy, she wasn’t sentimental (to a fault, according to Alex). Karolina deserved to know though, every day, every hour, every minute-

“Shut up,” Karolina blushed, and traveled down her cheeks to her chest, “You’re stealing my line.” 

“Make me.” All of Karolina’s nervousness was replaced by a look that could only be described as sex. 

Fuck. 

Nico was reaching for Karolina before she could think, and she dragged her back down, and everything was heightened, wish more and more skin touching (she knew what Karolina’s skin felt like, and now she just wanted more, more, more and it would never be enough). 

Karolina’s mouth was moving, a quick peck on her cheek, and then a lengthy kiss at the nape of her neck (was that teeth, fuck).

“Can you?” Karolina looked up at her, through her lashes, her hands worrying the straps of her bra. 

Nico’s brain short circuited.

“Yah,” Nico reached behind her and the bra was thrown to the side.

“Amazing,” Karolina murmured, kissing Nico long edging quickly away from sweet to dirty, before she continued kissing down Nico’s chest.

Bites and sucking, and a hand moved up to brush against her nipple and Nico was so close already it was embarrassing. 

“I want too” Karolina started, and Nico was going need her to be a lot more specific because she was having trouble thinking of anything besides ‘this feels so fucking good’.

“Too?”

“Yes.” Karolina nodded, her teeth slightly worrying at her nipple, fuck- “That.”

Nico’s mind suddenly cleared, and she sat up slightly, so Karolina was perched in her lap, straddling it. 

“There is not rush,” Yes virginity was a social construct (Gert had made sure that both she and Karolina knew that, loudly), but this was still a big deal. She knew it was a big deal for Karolina. She wasn’t sure if agreeing to do this was even the right thing to do. Was she making sure her first time was good, or was she just selfish, and wanted the opportunity to do this, even if it was just once?

“I don’t want to lose my nerve-”

“This isn’t something that you should just get over-”

“It won’t be.” Karolina looked down at her through her bottom lashes, “Because it will be with you.”

“Okay” Nico murmured, having no clue what to say. 

“Okay,” Karolina bit her lip and that should be illegal (was there anything that Karolina could do that wouldn’t be sexy? Inquiring minds wanted to know). 

“I want to make you feel good first,” Nico said, thumb rubbing circles, where they rested on Karolina’s hips, “If that’s okay.”

Karolina nodded, and she, not entirely gracefully, climbed off Nico, taking her leggings off with her, and then her bralette, and Karolina was naked, except for black cotton underwear. 

“Promise you will say no,” Nico continued, forcing herself to look at Karolina’s eyes, not wanting to be distracted “If you don’t like something.”

Karolina nodded.

“You too.”

“Ok.” Nico took a deep breath, “I can do that.”

Nico kissed her with everything she had, hoping to leave Karolina breathless (when she pulled away Karolina’s eyes were still closed, her breathing uneven). She was making her way down (if she spent a little too long on Karolina’s chest, that was her business, and Karolina definitely didn’t mind based on the sounds she was making.) 

When she was between Karolina’s legs, she didn’t touch anywhere besides her hips at first (she was going to make this good for her, she was going to make it last), her hands running up and down her sides, her mouth teasing the insides of her thighs. Every part of Karolina was perfect, the blonde hair trailing from her belly button, the stretch marks on her hips, she wanted to memorize everything, everything. 

“Please,” Karolina gasped, “Don’t tease me.”

Before Nico could do anything, Karolina was pulling off her underwear, and throwing to the side (with there growing pile of clothes), and she was flopping back on the pillow. There was a naked Karolina in her bed, Oh my God. 

“Can you,” Karolina said, and she didn’t have to say it twice, “With your mouth, you don’t have to-” 

After nipping at the insides of Karolina’s thigh (making her giggle, god, that was a great sound), moved her mouth higher and higher, before stopping to look up at Karolina.

“What do you like?”

“What do I…” Karolina, leaned up on her elbows looking confused.

“When you touch-”

“I don’t, I haven’t,” Karolina looked so worried. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nico smiled, “Just tell me what feels good ok?”

Nico tried a couple of things, long licks and sucking, and she used her fingers to rub light circles and then harder and harder. To her delight, Karolina was very vocal. 

“That feels good.” Karolina mumbled, into her pillow in between moans. 

“Harder,” Karolina demanded, much to Nico’s surprise, when she started rubbing circles into her clit. 

“Fuck the sucking, yes.” Karolina moaned, and Nico knew she was close, so close (she could feel a fire burning between her legs, and she was sure nothing in her entire life had been hotter than this). 

Nico was going down on Karolina Dean and she was going to make her come. 

“Stop.” Karolina said. 

“Shit what’s wrong-” Nico immediately pulled away, to look at Karolina’s face. 

“I want to make you feel good too.” Karolina said as she dragged Nico back up her body, so they were lying side by side, Nico half on top of Karolina. 

“Don’t worry,” Nico mumbled, kissing her shoulder, trying not to be disappointed (she really wanted to know what Karolina looked like when she came), “this times about you, you were so close-” 

“I want to feel you come.”

Well, fuck she couldn’t say no to that. 

“You’ll have to show me,” Karolina continued, “I might not be good at it-”

“Not fucking possible, Kar” Nico brushed hair out of Karolina’s face, noting how her flushed skin looked different then after a run or when she was embarrassed; she wanted to remember everything, especially because this would be the last time she would see it (how would she not become addicted, Nico wondered, one hit and she was hooked, how would she give this up?) 

“I am so close already,” Nico murmured, biting at Kar’s shoulder.

“How close,” Karolina breathed out. 

“Feel this,” Nico realized she still had her own underwear on (predictably black), so she shoved them off and and away. She took Karolina’s hand in hers, and placed it on her own thigh, hoping that Karolina would move it up.

Karolina did not disappoint. Nico’s eyes fluttered shut, as Karolina’s hands traveled upwords, uncertain, but in there first exploration, they brushed against her clit (Nico didn’t know it was possible to get wetter, but apparently it was). 

“I did that,” Karolina said, her voice full of awe. 

“Mhhm” Nico said, “I like back and forth, right here-”

Nico brought Karolina’s hand to where it accidently brushed before. Karolina was obviously unsure, but fuck that felt good. Before Nico could get to distracted she brought her hand back to Karolina’s clit, and started to rub the circles she had liked so much before. 

Nico wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, probably not more than minutes, they were both rocketing so fast (hands not between each others legs were grasping at the nearest bit of skin, mouths were kissing, and licking and biting, leaving a wave of dark marks on each others necks and chest). Every touch, seemed to send them higher and higher, they reved each other up, as they became more desperate for each other, like there would never be enough skin touching, never be hard enough pressure, never enough, never enough-

“Kiss me,” Karolina choked out, and Nico rushed forward and kissed her all tongue and sex (Karolina tasted like chocolate and sex and sweat, and it was heaven-) and Karolina was cumming with a silent scream, her eyes the brightest blue she had ever seen, looking right at her, and Nico did that, Nico did that.

After Karolina came her hand stopped working between her legs, but Nico was so close, that two swipes of her own fingers and she was coming harder than she had ever remembered, sparks flying behind her eyelids, and aftershocks stronger than the orgasms she usually gave herself. She collapsed half on top of Karolina, as she rode it out, basking in the feeling of hot, soft skin beneath her. 

“That was so good,” Karolina’s eyes were still closed and her breath was evening out.

“Awesome” Nico didn’t know what the protocol was, after making your best friend in the world come, and then making herself come too, so she borrowed her face into the place where Karolina’s neck met her shoulder and she breathed in. She wanted to snuggle, and she never wanted this moment to end. 

She never wanted to snuggle, Alex always gave her shit for leaving right after sex (she had never seen the point of staying, but now she did, oh God, what did it mean that now she understood the point of post-coital cuddling-)

“This was a mistake,” It was like ice water was dumped in her veins, Nico looked up to see tears starting to stream down Karolina’s face.

“Oh, no,” Nico’s worst fears were coming true, “What did I do? Did I hurt you-”

She removed her body from Karolina’s in an instant. She wanted to reach out and sooth, but what if that only made it worse?”

“It’s not you,” Karolina looked wrecked and Nico’s heart was breaking into a million pieces, “Fuck.”

“Please talk to me, Kar, you are scaring the shit out of me.” 

“I’m in love with you.” Nico’s heart stopped, “And I thought, we could do this just once, and you would be kind and I would get over it-”

Nico surged forward and kissed her; when she leaned back she brushed away her tears with her thumbs while she held her face in her hands. 

“My beautiful girl,” Nico whispered into her lips, “I love you too.” 

“Really?” Karolina looked shocked. 

Nico hadn’t let herself even think the words “I love you”, but they were the truth, the biggest truth in her entire life. Karolina wasn’t just her best friend, she was her everything, (how had she let herself believe anything else? Could self preservation be that powerful?)

“Yah really,” Karolina started to smile and then to laugh, and it was perfect, they were perfect-

“I could show you how much,” Nico grinned, as she straddled Karolina, threading her fingers through her hair, “Right now, if you want.” 

“I always knew you were a tiger,” Karolina laughed. 

“What does that even mean?”

“Shut up,” murmured Karolina with so much affection, Nico felt high on it.

“Make me.” 

And Karolina definitely did. 

Three times, but who was counting.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? I kind of love writing soft horny college Nico, so let me know if you want more!


End file.
